Some companies run, manage, and service their own enterprise systems, such as those from Oracle® or Infor Lawson® systems. Other companies outsource the services to a third party, who will host the hardware and software, and will manage these enterprise systems for the companies. In either configuration, however, the companies are not able to benefit from the experiences of other companies to benchmark their use of the enterprise systems.